No Es Un Fic Cualquiera
by DaisyMeRollin-TheyHatin
Summary: Esta es una historia rara, escrita por dos amigas raras, una historia sin sentido alguno, pero algo es algo, verdad? xD


*Aparece una pantalla blanca y se ve algo a lo lejos y ese algo se va acercando más y se escucha una música de fondo dramática (tipo Star Wars) y ese algo resulta ser el punto negro que es el título del fic, el mismo desaparece y dos chicas de 15 y 16 años respectivamente salen de la nada*

-Sunako: HOLAA A TODO EL MUNDOO! Bienvenidos a esto que se hace llamar "No Es Un Fic Cualquiera", yo soy su humilde servidora Estela, pero pueden llamarme Sunako y la otra loca que esta a mi lado es mi mejor amiga Jeanette, pero la pueden llamar Darkis :D

-Darkis: Estela, te repito que tienes problemas mentales u_u, en fin, como dijo ella, esto es No Es Un Fic Cualquiera, la idea se me ocurrió a mi cuando las dos estábamos hablando por teléfono mientras las dos veíamos Rapido y Furioso: Reto Tokio y…repito: no supero tu ataque de risa random xD

-Sunako: Yo honestamente no se que me paso, simplemente estaba viendo la escena esa y me empeze a reir xD, pero bueno la cosa es que aquí estamos y vamos a decir las advertencias, ne Jeanette?

-Darkis: Exacto, les advertimos que este fic no es apto para cardiacos, gente con problemas mentales iguales o mas graves que los de Estela…

-Sunako: OYEE!

-Darkis: Y también les advertimos que en este fic habran muchas locuras sin sentidos, tiene lógica ya que dos locas están escribiendo esta historia loca xD.

-Sunako: Pero lo más importante es…

-Sunako y Darkis: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en este fic nos pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores y ahora...LUCES, CAMARA Y ACCION! :D

Todo comenzo con un tarde atardeciendo...

- Sunako: ¿Quien rayos dice tarde atardeciendo?

-Darkis: callate!, que no hay mucha inspiracion y es probable que este fic sea muy famoso (Darkis sale encima de la presidencia con lentes negro y diciendo "soy la reina del mundo")

*Sunako con cara de WTH, se masajea als cines y maldice muchas veces por tener una amiga tan loca…*

-Darkis: tú tampoco eres tan normal que digamos

*Sunako solo se ve encima de darkis casi estrangulándola y quemándola viva y se ríe de forma malvada, pero sale de su trance…tranzastico? (Advertimos tambn que habrán palabras que ni la Real Academia Española aceptaría ni aunque les pusieran cheesecake en sus mesas xD)*

-Darkis: shhh... que nuetsros lectores quieren el fic...

-Sunako: pero... pero...

-Darkis.. Nada shhhh!

*Sunako solo la mira y le saca el dedo anular sonriendo*

*Darkis le responde con gran emocion y presiona play a la pantalla*

Todo comenzo en un crepúsculo

Darkis mira a Sunako diciendo: feliz?( Sunako solo asiente),

Kioto esteba sentado en un banca del parque mirando el horizonte; con una botella de alcohol ya solo quedaban resto pocos de ella, estaba desorientado y meditaba todo, se levanto y por su gran estado etilico se tambaleaba de una lado y caminaba; su aspecto era terrible...

-Sunako: claro si es alcohólico ¬¬

-Darkis: POR FAVOR SHH... el man ta borracho no lo insultes

-Sunako: no estoy insultando al man, solamente estoy diciendo la pura y santa verdad .

-Darkis: Podrías hacerme un favor a mí y al público? Cierra la linda boca tuya y sigamos con el fic ^^

-Sunako: Si mama u_u

-Sale Kioto mirando a las dos escritoras y se pone enfrente con cara de borracho y respira profundamente.

Kioto: Saben que han escrito mas sus peleas que la trama de la historia verdad? –dice con voz de borracho; Sunako y Darkis, se miran mutuamente apenadas , sin antes pedir mil disculpas por sus acciones de entrometidas en la trama; Kioto entra de nuevo a la pantalla y sigue con su pose en la cual termino antes de ser interrumpido por Sunako.

Al fondo se acerca una chica gritando el nombre de Kioto, era Yukki que casi sin zapatos ya corria alcanzando a Kioto,

-Yukki: Kioto, uff ya ni te alcanzo; Hey, ¿Porqué estas así? Todo destruido y borracho; ven vamos a tu casa y te recuperas- Kioto solo se sostuvo de Yukki y se dirigieron su apartamento

Se escucha el serojo de la puerta dar vueltas , se abre la puerta y entran los dos bueno yukki casi arastando a Kioto que se avia dormido y Yukki tuvo que conseguir un saco para poder moverlo.

Yukki era una chica de contextura delgada cabello rubio y ojos chocolates claro, labios bastantes pronunciado de un color rosado suave; ha sido la mejor amiga de Kioto desde el jardín infantil, lo quería mucho y ya a su edad de 19 años había tenido éxito en todo, tenia honores grandes en el colegio y muchas mas en los deportes se podría decir que era la chica mas extracurricular de toda las escuela.

-Darkis: y al final Kioto esta enamorada de El.

-Sunako : y hablas de mi, de que hablo mucho verdad?, a callar

Yukki deja Kioto en la cama con la poca fuerza que tenia de haberlo jalo por 5 cuadras y tenido que subir casi 100 escalones o menos del edificio ya que el asensor estaba descompuesto- Maldigo una y mil veces cada vez que te emborrachas y yo tengo q cargar con tu cuerpo casi muerto, y por cierto recuerdame la próxima vez dejarte en el parque , debajo de los cuervos que te coman por completo-Yukki se rio por lo bajo y le beso la frente al cadáver … perdón cuerpo ya bañado y solo cubierto por una bata de baño que se coloco Kioto al sentir el agua fría que ase unos momentos Yukki tiro para ayudar a alquel chico el cual se durmio

Sono el teléfono de la casa de Kioto , Yukki al responderlo reconocio la voz aguda y chillona de aquella chica que por muchos años quiso matar.

-Kioto perdóname por cortarte ayer en la noche; regresemos porfavor… te…. Amo.. –Dijo Victoria terminando de decir su discurso el cual pensó Yukki era totalmente estupido

Sunako en ese momento iva a maldecir a Victoria pero resulto retractándose por Darkis que la fulminaba con la mirada y recuperado la compostura siguió viendo la historia.

-Yukki: Pues Kioto esta ahora mismo durmiendo por tu culpa, se emborracho y no esta apto para recibir tu mensaje y descuida yo le digo q te puedes ir por donde te naciste ok? Y por cierto Victoria no lo llames mas que ya mucho daño le isiste- dijo terminantemente Yukki cerrando el teléfono el cual ya se venia visto un gran insulto por parte de la chica tras el teléfono.- En que líos te metes tu Kioto-dijo Yukki suspirando con gran esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

Pasaron las horas y Kioto había recuperado las fuerzas como el color del cuerpo, estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala junto a Yukki la cual estaba comiendo unas patatas con pollo que compro en un restaurante cercano y Kioto tomaba sopa como un niño regañadientes, pero siempre tratando de robarles patatas a su compañera.

-Yukki: No isistas que no te dare nada, sabes eso te pasa por casi robarte el bar por una idota

-Kioto: No la insultes, yo la amo….

-Yukki: y volvemos con el típico cuento de que la amas y todo, ¡POR DIOS!,¿ no te as dado cuenta que esa callejera te esta robando el dinero, tu tiempo, dañándote el riñon, y principalmente la cordura?, recapacita por un segundo de tu vida, que la próxima vez si te dejare dormir con los patos del estanque… y si te comen o sencillamente te usan de baño publico no me interesa.

-Kioto: y volvemos con el cuento tu también, tu sabes que ella no me aria eso para nada en el mundo

Kioto al decir eso, iso explotar al torro que tenia yukki en ese momento... solo se pudo escuchar la mesa de vidrio enfrente de la televisión romperse ya que yukki tiro la lata de soda con tanta fuerza que la rompió en miles de cristales transparentes

-Yukki: Bendito sea el día en que te des cuenta que te utiliza, y por cierto muévete a dezcanzar mas que mañana hay colegio y también espero que realises tus tareas que yo no te la voy a prestar ok?

-Sunakko: AJO! Eso se llama ser, DOMADORA DE HOMBRES! Esta tipa es mi idola =')

-Darkis: Jajajajajaja, dios mio calla

-Kioto: ok pero si no te as dado cuenta no me he quitado la bata en todo el dia y no me voe a dormir haci….- al decir eso Yukki se avergonzó tanto que su color de piel crema quedo convertido en un color rojo sangre, se levanto por ese instante, se despidió y salio directo del apartamento o eso pensaba ella ya que por la confuncion del comentarion de Kioto termino dentro del baño, al darse cuenta volvió a salir y ver la cara de su amigo riendose.

-Yukki: Solo , no digas nada- dijo esto y se dispuso ahora si, a salir por la puerta correcta del apartamento.

Al dia siguiente*-*

-Sunako: TIRIRIRIRI(8)

-Darkis: Y ahora tú haces los efectos de sonidos?

-Sunako: Recuerda que no tenemos mucho presupuesto para los efectos de sonido y la música de fondo, y si yo tengo que hacerlo…bueno, mas remedio no me queda xD.

-Darkis: Y..yo tengo que hacerlo? O.o

-Sunako: Bueeenooo, nuestro presupuesto es muy poco, osea agua, luces, muy poca paciencia y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante: daños colaterales.

-Darkis: so? Tengo que hacerlo?

-Sunako: No.. si no qieres, PERO..-en ese momento darkis se asusto por la reacción repentinamente repentina de sunako y con un gran mal presentimiento en su bolsillo- necesitamos un asiste….-dijo finalmente-

-Darkis: sabes que eso nos costara mas o menos.-dijo en pose de la estatua pensadora- MUCHO!

-Sunako: pero no necesariamente todo mundo quiera trabajar por dinero ,- Darkis traga saliva – puede ser por comida… o que se yo por cualquier cosa la gente de hoy en día esta loca…

Aparese un zombie diciendo…

-Zombie: YOOOOO.. quiero trabajar y a cambio CEREEEEBRROOOOSS….

-Darkis: bueno mira esta muerto almeno no tiene que dormir o si?

-Sunako: Buenoo… estte….. yooo.. nooo… se..- sunako sale corriendo , llorando y gritando como una loca, darkis solo la mira resgignada y le niega el puesto al zombie.

-Darkis: Por cierto estela al tu salir corriendo, tiraste una vela encendida que esta quemando el lugar- dijo tranquilamnete y después de unos segundo grita como loca y jala a sunako a salir del lugar…

-Sunako y Darkis: BOMBEROS, AUXILIO, BOMBERO, SE QUEMA EL LUGAR…

**Bueenooo eso es todo por ahora, si pueden ser tan amables dejen sus reviews, criticas, rosas, chocolates, tomatazos, y por favor ayuden a dos almas sin inspiración y dennos ideas, no estoy bromeando, lo digo en serio, ayúdenos y les mandaremos a sus personajes favoritos por FeDex xD**


End file.
